1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brake light apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved brake light apparatus mounted to an associated all-terrain vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All-terrain vehicles are utilized frequently through various terrain wherein drivers rearwardly of a lead vehicle are frequently not aware of the lead vehicle's intentions, such as stopping and the like. The use of brake light apparatus, while available in the prior art, has not heretofore been particularly tailored to all-terrain vehicles and their particular driving terrain or geography. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,640 to Beasley utilizing a signal system for automotive vehicles. An amber light is operated in cooperation with an accelerator pedal with a red light of the brake light organization cooperative with a brake light switch of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,398 to Huth, et al. sets forth a brake light vehicle mounted within a particularly configured housing for mounting to a motor vehicle for securement to the rear window surface of the associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,609 to Rosario and 4,843,369 to Gimenez, et al. are further examples of motor vehicle brake light organizations and electrical circuitry therefore.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved brake light apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for mounting to all-terrain vehicles and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.